


Reserved Witch

by 33hannah



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Genderbending, Knotting, Magical shit, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Witches are bitches, jk, they're good, wizard lore lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33hannah/pseuds/33hannah
Summary: Sigmund turns Kyle into a witch to be claimed and chaos enuses.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Sigmund
Kudos: 9





	1. Dedicated to the whiny bitches

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the whiny bitches of the fandom! Stop scaring the good writers and artists away, idiots! Shit, I needed my beta writer back. Thank you! Have fun reading this trash.

A/N: Shit, I need my beta writer back.

Kyle is having a crappy day already, so when Sigmund appears into his living room unannounced, he’s pessimistic, screaming in shock at the sudden entrance. The sorcerer laughs, throwing back his head while Kyle clutches at his pullover to try to catch his breath.

“Sigmund!” He snaps haughtily. “What’s the meaning of this?”

Sigmund grins and eyes the spilled tea staining the fin carpet, a result of his unexpected visit. "Whatever do you mean?" Adjusting his leather coat, the sorcerer takes a seat beside his rival, who jerks away to press against the other arm of the couch. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Kyle gives him an unimpressed look. “Afraid not.” Sigmund raises a challenging brow and crosses his legs. Kyle rolls his eyes and kneels to gather the pieces of fine china littering his stained carpet. Sigmund watches, his eyes raking over the other boy’s form.

“Hm.”

Kyle carefully handles the glass and teleports it away, sitting back with a huff and dusting off his hands. “What are you doing here, Sigmund? You've already tarnished the tea.” He gestures to the tea stain.

For a moment, Sigmund doesn’t answer, just softly inhales while gazing deep into Kyle’s orbs. The studying look causes Kyle to momentarily falter in his stern glare. He blinks and looks away while Sigmund taps his chin absentmindedly.

“Have you claimed?”

Kyle's shocked at the personal question. He’s only experienced a single heat thus far in his young life or rather suffered without a mate. “I'm of age if that's what you mean, but there aren’t any witches here. You know that.”

“Or been claimed?”

Kyle reels back in disgust. “I’m uninterested in wizards. Why, are you interested?”

That was a sarcastic question, but Sigmund’s cocky smile grows dark. “You could say that.”

“Well, your invitation is declined.”

Sigmund snaps his fingers and Kyle’s vision goes white. When he regains his senses, he screams. The sorcerer has transformed him into a female. He runs upstairs to lock himself into the bathroom. For a long time, he refuses to move, huddling while Sigmund calls his name. When he calms, he works up the courage to peek at the mirror and tries to relax. Kyle is a reserved wizard. He (she) isn’t about to succumb to curiosity nor to the demands of her new body. Though, if she does break, Sigmund (that arrogant fool) will be the one to blame. After all, it’s Sigmund who decided to be an oh-so-clever comedian and mess with Kyle’s bits via magic.

Just a few moments before, there had been a member dangling between his (her) legs. Now, as she observes herself in the mirror, Kyle struggles to process what has replaced it. She swallows and slides her hands down her naked hips, which have widened only slightly. She eyes the two small bumps under her pullover and blushes, pressing a dainty hand against one of them. She can’t help her excitement as she squeezes one gently. She is still a male inside and finds breasts quite attractive. What lies between her legs, Kyle can’t make up her mind whether or not to explore.

A knock grabs the wizard’s— _witch’s_ attention. It’s loud, obnoxious, and so obviously her mirthful adversary egging her on. She closes her eyes, silently counting to ten to minimize her surging anger. After she has finished, she buttons her jeans and marches over to the bathroom door and throws it open.

_Sigmund_. That cocky sorcerer. He stands before her without an ounce of sympathy. He smirks, amused, and it’s all Kyle can do to keep from wringing her hands around his skinny little throat. She holds back because Sigmund is the one who has cast this spell and therefore is the only one who can reverse it. It would do no good to drive him away, much less kill him, so if that means she has to put up with a little more teasing in order to be switched back to male, she’ll have to.

Sigmund crows, pleased with himself. “ _Hallo_ , my glorious creation.” His tone is mocking, and it’s obvious he’s delighting in the humiliating of the wiz—witch.

Kyle crosses her arms to hide the contours of her breasts and sniffs, unmoved. “Most amusing, Sigmund. Well, now that you’ve had your fun, can you please just get rid of this curse?”

Sigmund’s jaw drops and he places a hand over his chest in mock surprise. “ _Jetzt?_ Ah, but Kyle, the fun has just begun!” His eyes rake over the redhead’s altered body, drinking up the slight curves. Kyle shifts uncomfortably, beads of sweat trailing down her forehead. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and sighs. She’s in no mood for games.

“The curse. Go on,” she commands. “Get rid of it.”

A strange look darkens Sigmund’s face. Kyle feels a pit in her stomach but stands unmoved, holding out her palms expectantly.

“You only had to ask,” Sigmund purrs. Before Kyle can feel any relief, Sigmund grabs the hem of her pullover and disintegrates it in a matter of seconds. The witch shrieks and covers her newly developed breasts, red exploding across her face.

“Why you!” She hollers. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Sigmund chuckles and backs the female up against the wall, putting his hands over her supple shoulders. “Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.”

“W-What’s that?” Kyle growls, tearing away from the sorcerer’s grip. “Get into a poor witch’s pants? Why don’t you go to a brothel, you horrid mite?” Sigmund leans in to press his lovely body against his rival's. Kyle turns her head away and squeezes her eyes shut as his tongue ghosts along her nape.

“ _Nein_ ,” Sigmund replies casually. “I want you to accept your true place,” he pauses and grips Kyle’s chin to force her to make eye contact, “as I claim you.”

“W-What?” The redhead’s eyes widen with shock as Sigmund gently takes hold of her arms and pins them to the wall above her head. His eyes drink up the sight of her pale, freckled chest, the candlelight reflecting beautifully off her skin.

“And you had to change my sex for that, you pathetic cretin?” Kyle squeaks as the sorcerer nibbles her collarbone. She squirms at the feeling, trying to not let her growing arousal overshadow the situation at hand. “You! Hnng… Th-This isn’t right!” She punctuates that sentence by trying to yank her hands away.

“ _Nein_?” Sigmund asks, gently licking the shell of her ear before moving to her plump breasts.

“No!” She insists, pressing her warm thighs together. “It’s horrid!”

“Your body says different,” the male grins, moving further down to flick his tongue over one of her nipples, erect from the cold.

“A-Ah!” Kyle can’t believe how degrading this is. Sigmund is far above her allure and has the power to take her for himself whenever he pleases. “Are you an idiot? That’s a normal reaction—ah!” She bites her lips as his lips engulf her nipple and sensually suck at the sensitive flesh. His movements are gradual. He is in no rush.

Kyle whimpers. The feeling is nothing like she’s ever experienced. It’s warm, sending pulses of desire throughout her new body. The area between her legs rouses in response to the sorcerer’s actions. Enough is enough. Kyle opens her mouth to tell him off, but nothing comes out. The words won’t form on her tongue. She can’t bring herself to say anything. All she can do is grit her teeth to hold back a mewl of want as Sigmund presses the length of his body harder against hers.

“Mmm,” Sigmund moans, his member hardening beneath his clothes. He’s always fancied Kyle, the wizard always just out of reach. That snarky attitude. That fiery gaze. That challenge is what Sigmund desires above all else. He sinks his teeth into the flesh and draws back before releasing the nipple and letting the breast bounce back into place. Licking his lips, he stands up straight and admires his work.

Kyle’s eyes are blown with lust, her cheeks flushed and peaky with sweat. Her lashes are damp. Her chest shudders with each breath she takes. He observes her jeaned crotch. It’s musky with damp and heat, an obvious sign of arousal. Sigmund sniffs the air and smirks mischievously. Mission accomplished.

“Would you like me to mate you, _mein liebste_?” He purrs at the witch, who is panting breathlessly.

The thought of Sigmund mating her, though arousing, snaps her back to reality.

“Wha—? G-Get off of me!” She shrieks in her new high-pitched voice, shoving the sorcerer off and crawling toward the loveseat. Sigmund follows undeterred, his glittery eyes following her graceful form and her curved backside. A growl rumbles deep in his throat.

"I didn't hear a no."

Kyle grasps the arm of the couch and looks over her shoulder at the sorcerer, panting. She eyes the sizable tent in his trousers and gasps, holding out her hand. “Stay where you are!” She warns weakly. “Or I’ll…I’ll…”

“You’ll what, Kyle?” Sigmund breathes softly, snapping his fingers. Instantly, the rest of Kyle’s clothes disintegrate, leaving a very naked witch exposed. She sputters and attempts to cover herself with her hands, but Sigmund uses his magic to pry her arms away from her privates. He eyes them hungrily, his member throbbing with a desire to claim. “Oh my, you are dripping…”

Kyle slams her knees together. “Nnhg… I am not!” She moans petulantly, biting lightly at her pointer finger in embarrassment as Sigmund magically spreads her legs. The area between them glistens and twitches desperately under the sorcerer’s scrutiny, wanting his touch almost as much as Kyle does herself.

“Oh, your new pussy begs to differ,” Sigmund teases.

“That is your doing,” Kyle whispers, shame spreading throughout. “Not mine.”

Sigmund grins and makes himself comfortable between her supple legs. “It is my doing,” he agrees, pressing his lips to the glands in her nape that all witches have. “But don’t negate your desires, Kyle. Embrace them.”


	2. and the self-righteous little fags (i love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuckers online are bashing nsfw artists and writers. Just for that, I'm going to write a lot more trash. :)

“That is your doing,” Kyle whispers, shame spreading throughout. “Not mine.”

Sigmund grins and makes himself comfortable between her supple legs. “ _Jah_ , it IS my doing,” he agrees, pressing his lips to the glands in her nape that all witches have. “But don’t negate your desires, Kyle. Embrace them.”

Kyle stammers again as he laps at her glands, stimulating her in ways she never thought possible. She’d never imagined feeling like a witch before, but here she is.

“You’ve dreamt of this moment, haven’t you?” Sigmund croons. Kyle bristles at the prospect and shakes her head. “Perhaps not as a female, but…”

“Certainly not!” Kyle hisses, even as a long thread of arousal drips from her entrance. Sigmund smiles and lowers his head to her dripping wet pussy.

“ _Nein?"_ He murmurs.

“NO!” Kyle affirms, but her voice is not so strong.

“We shall see.”

He walks his fingers up her leg, stopping them only when he reaches her dripping slit. His index and middle finger stroke her pussy and part the sensitive lips. He caresses her outer thigh to comfort her and lowers his mouth. One skim of his tongue across her pussy and all trouble is forgotten. She moans aloud, yanking him by the hair closer into her.

“Much better,” he chuckles. 

Kyle doesn’t hold back when Sigmund plants his face back into her pussy. She squeals, moans, and sighs. He rewards Kyle in turn. His strong fingers grip her behind to gain leverage as his tongue snakes through her folds. 

Through half-lidded eyes, between the valley of her heaving breasts, Kyle watches. The noises he makes are wet and sloppy, then turning her on even more. She is getting closer now, so close she knows she won’t last. Sigmund senses this as well and doesn’t let up. His tongue delves into her hole. Her hips jerk forward and grind against his face, fucking herself against his mouth. Her pussy spasms as he licks her close to orgasm, especially when Sigmund’s tongue flicks against her engorged clit. “AH! S-Sigmund!”

Sigmund pulls away just before Kyle falls over the edge. Her inhibitions melt away from the heat, leaving her feral. She gasps and bucks her hips to reach that pinnacle of pleasure, but nothing happens. She just about screams with frustration. Without thinking, she lifts her hips in the air to shamefully expose her pulsing, wet pussy, ready for Sigmund to take it. She says nothing, just wiggles her hips. Sigmund smiles and unsheathes his member. “I--I don't want to…” Kyle tries to deny Sigmund what he wants, but finds herself unable.

Sigmund chuckles again. “You were never a good liar, were you?” He gently strokes himself. _“Oh, mein Gott_ ,” he shakes his head mockingly. “Look at you.” Kyle covers her head with her arms as he pushes in. Pain. Kyle hisses between her teeth at the intrusion and squirms. Sigmund patiently waits for her to adjust. He wants her to enjoy this. Paining her would do no good. When she accommodates the girth, he thrusts, slow at first but then faster and faster. Kyle groans from shame and pleasure. 

“Say you belong to me,” Sigmund snarls.

The sparks inside her are addicting, mind-wiping, and Kyle moans weakly. “No…”

“Say it.”

“I—I…”

“Say it!” Sigmund snaps, slapping her ass hard. Kyle yelps and squeezes around the sorcerer's cock.

“Y-Yours!” Kyle shrieks. “I'm yours!”

Her words push Sigmund over the edge. He moans and bottoms out before pumping her full. His knot keeps her in place, as well as plug his seed deep inside. Kyle yelps and. wriggles at the sting his expanding knot causes. This is rather awkward, Kyle realizes, now that they'll be stuck like this for half an hour. Sigmund sighs and lowers them both to rest on the carpet. He licks the back of Kyle's neck, grooming her oddly gently. Kyle flushes, not expecting such affection from her rival.

"Unhand me," she growls. "You've had your fun."

“Ah ah!” Sigmund tuts, wagging a finger. “We’re mated, now, Dear. I’m not going anywhere.

Kyle’s heart drops as the sperm within her finds a place to grow.


End file.
